Shugo Sisters Chronicles
by Summery-Natsumi
Summary: A Tsubasa Chronicles, Sisters Grimm, and Shugo Chara chicken combo! Will include everybody's main favorite couples! Yaay! Suckish at summaries. READ ME!Oh and R&R!


** A/N **

**Hey this is my VERY first fanfic and crossover! Yay 2-in-1! So THANK YOU MicchiChan for helping me on this! You're like the best! **

**So Anyways Enjoy! :D**

**Mokona: Hikaru-nyan doesn't own any of the characters! But she does own the plot so no STEALY! Heehee!**

**Kuro-puu: GOSH WILL YOU SHUT UP?**

**Hikaru: ^^; Um like I said enjoy..**

* * *

Sisters Grimm POV

"Ok, so…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" screamed Sabrina Grimm, a slightly short girl with long golden hair and piercing blue eyes, forgetting that her little sister Daphne was with her.

"Sabrina, what does 'hell' mean?" asked the younger Grimm sister innocently. Her dark braided hair moved as she tilted her head in curiousity. Puck, the blonde haired and green eyed faerie and so-called "Trickster King" nodded too, wondering what the word meant as well.

Sabrina snapped back into reality and realized she had just cussed in front of Daphne. She stuttered, trying to make up a fake definition for the word "hell" for her sister. After about a minute, she came up with one.

"Well, you see Daphne, the word means making sound effects for a gun like, 'pew, pew, pew,'" replied the blonde preteen. Daphne and Puck stood there for a few minutes, pondering her answer, then nodded in agreement, totally believing her lie.

Sabrina sighed in relief, "Okay, but don't say it out loud, alright? Now, back to the point; where are we?"

The trio looked around at their surroundings in wonder and awe. There were huge buildings towering high above them, long buses packed tight with people, and people walking hurriedly, creating a large crowd. Patches of snow were on the sidewalk and Christmas lights were blinking red and green, hanging on the red roofs of some the shops. Snowflakes danced gracefully down to the ground while adults walked around with many shopping bags on each arm as they shopped for presents for their children, friends, and family.

"I think we're back in New York." announced Daphne, grinning over the fact that they were back home.

"But how come everyone here all looks the same?" asked Sabrina, getting more worried by the minute, Puck noticed her worry and thought that this might be a good opportunity to activate a mini little bomb that he had hidden in the blonde girl's red jacket, but decided against it since it would gather a crowd.

Wait a crowd? Thought Puck mischievously, Might as well save it for later...

"Maybe they all are part of a huge circus act that's about how many people are in a city!" answered Daphne, thinking that was the only logical the reason for the similar looking people.

"That's not even possible, Daphne." replied Sabrina rolling her eyes.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood...," muttered the little girl then another idea popped up in her head, "Maybe while we were living at Ferryport Landing for two years a bunch of different people came to New York and had a bunch of kids with the people who were already living here!"

"Marshmallow has a very good point there." Puck said nodding in agreement, Sabrina groaned and sighed.

"Am I the only smart and sane one here?" asked Sabrina, she noticed that Daphne opened her mouth to say something so she quickly added, "Never mind...That still doesn't explain why there's weird writing everywhere."

"Maybe we could ask someone for directions?" asked Puck, Sabrina looked at him and shook her head.

"Haven't you noticed the, oh, I don't know, FOREIGN WRITING?" shouted the angry preteen. Puck stepped back, feeling the angry and worried aura around her.

All of the sudden a huge gust of wind went right past them and they caught a glimpse of a glowing black egg with a horrible evil aura flowing from it and a big white X in the middle.

"Maybe we should follow it." Daphne said looking at the direction the egg went. Puck nodded in agreement.

"Why would we follow a floating egg that looks really suspicious and evil?" Sabrina asked sarcastically, "We might get hurt and we don't know where we are and.." the long-haired blonde got cut short again as Puck yanked on her hood. They flew straight up into the sky and followed the mysterious floating egg.

"Oh, will you be silent, you snot filled peasant?" asked Puck making a sick and annoyed face.

Daphne nodded, "Yeah, no one likes a control-freak or a worry wart. Plus I have a feeling that something good is going to happen. Trust me."

Yeah, like you had a feeling like we were going to have blue pancakes for breakfast instead of blue waffles, thought Sabrina, thoroughly annoyed.

"Whatever…," she muttered. Soon the trio caught up with the mysterious egg and saw a group of kids in very colorful costumes in a park.

There was a petite, but beautiful girl with wavy and incredibly long blonde hair, a big red bow on her head. She wore a pink and purple clown-like dress that almost made you laugh just looking at it. She was pretty obviously not good at physical activities, as she stayed behind the others for the most part.

A boy or girl, it was hard to tell which, with long purple hair flowing down their back was wearing a blue skater boy get-up and was with the clown-like girl.

There was also a young girl with orange pig-tails. She wore a pink baby outfit with a bib and a bunny hat and held a rather large rattle in her hands.

Then a boy with girlish features and blonde hair and a white-yellow princely outfit with a staff and crown on his head came up behind the purple haired boy. The princely blonde boy shouted something in a different language to the another girl, a strawberry-haired girl, her hair tied up in a side ponytail. She was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit that showed her stomach and pink leg warmers to match with a clear, pink lifeguard hat with a big red heart on the side. The pinkette nodded in response and made a heart over her chest.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" the cheerleader cried in a heavy Japanese accent, "OPEN HEART!" Soon pink glowing hearts came out of the heart, attacking the black egg. Instead of destroying the egg, it turned it into a pure white egg with a golden heart with wings on the center. After changing forms, the egg flew away.

The group of kids in costumes high-fived the pink cheerleader until the girl in orange pigtails pointed at Sabrina. The other kids looked up and saw the trio hovering up in the sky, staring at them. Sabrina snapped back from awe into realization. They had been hovering up in the sky for over ten minutes, staring at the group of kids while exposing the fact that they had something that human imagination could ever grasp.

Wait that sounds a little too sci-fi, thought Sabrina.

Besides, the group of kids also had magic too. Suddenly, it clicked in Sabrina's head. The group of kids are Everafters!

"Should we throw stink bombs at them?" asked Puck evilly, Sabrina shook her head,

"No! And I thought you promised Granny Relda you left them at home! They might be Everafters." Replied the blonde girl. Daphne squealed in delight when she heard that the kids could be Everafters.

"Puck! Let me go! I wanna go meet them!" screamed Daphne as she tried to wiggle out of the fairy boy's grasp. "LET ME- AHH!"

Soon Puck lost his grip and dropped the little girl while Sabrina frantically tried to reach for Daphne's collar, but was too late.

Soon more people randomly fell from the sky, wearing unusual clothing. Sabrina and Puck couldn't believe their eyes. What's going on? Sabrina thought, putting her head in her hands in disbelief.

~Shugo Chara POV~

Why are there flying kids? And people falling out of thin air? They don't look like they have charas... Amu, the pink haired girl thought. She saw a little girl with brown braids falling from the sky and quickly went to go save her, but Nagihiko caught the little girl before she could get there. Amu sighed in relief, but what about the other group?

"HOLY CROWN!" cried Tadase. Soon, a big transparent and glowing yellow crown cushioned the fall of the other group of people.

A tiny, but cheery voice cried out, "We've arrived in the next world! Hee hee!"

"Hee hee, my butt!" shouted a gruff voice angrily, "WHY CAN'T YOU DROP US OFF SOMEWHERE MORE CONVENIENT NEXT TIME?" The voice belonged to a built main with tanned skin, black hair, and red eyes. He seemed to be about twenty, possibly a little older. He wore a black ninja outfit and cape.

"Fai! Kuro-puu is being mean again!" wailed the little voice, turning to a man had shaggy blonde hair, pretty icy blue eyes , and pale skin. The blonde man, most likely the one called Fai, had a white and blue kimono but the front part of it didn't go down to his ankles and the sleeves are cut off. He also wore black pants with black shoes and black gloves.

The triumphant transparent crown disappeared and Amu got a better look at the rest of the group of people.

A younger boy who looked only a little bit older than Amu had brown hair and brown eyes with lightly tanned skin. The boy wore goggles on his neck and a big forest green cape with a hood. A sleeping girl about the same age as the boy, with short chestnut brown hair and spring green eyes was in his arms. She wore a poncho-like white and rosy pink shirt that showed her belly and a long white and pink skirt to match.

The other two kids that were flying in the air flew down to the girl with brown braids. The blonde girl looked pretty relieved and punched the other boy that her. When Nagihiko talked to them all three of them they looked at each other in confusion.

"Amu, don't they all look pretty suspicious?" asked Rima, the petite blonde girl, eyeing at the newly found strangers.

"Maybe we should try to talk to them…" Amu muttered. Right when the pinkette said that, the strangers approached her and the others along with Tadase and Nagihiko.

"So, where are we?" asked the gruff man in the ninja outfit.

"We were about to say the same thing." said the girl with blonde hair then she gasped, "I can understand you."

"What do you mean 'understand us'? We are in Japan after all!" Yaya, the baby like girl, said like it was pretty obvious. The trio looked at each other in fear,

"Puck shouldn't be here then…" the blonde whispered, "Which isn't possible. We shouldn't even be in Japan! There's a barrier around town and none of the Grimms have never stepped out-"

"Hold on, what 'barrier' are you talking about?" asked Tadase.

"Sabrina, don't you think we might have went into a time rip again?" asked the braided little girl, ignoring Tadase's question. Soon more and more questions built up and Amu was getting tired of all the confusion and worry. It was building up and she just wanted to scream out and say…

"PORK BUN!" squeaked the little stuff animal in the blonde man's arms. Everybody stared at the little stuffed animal in surprise but continued to ask more questions.

Ok, this is really confusing thought Amu. Then she had an idea.

"Okay, shut up!" shouted the out of character Amu. Everybody stared at her and stopped asking questions, "Let's start over and get to know each other first."

"She's right, we shouldn't built up all this confusion everybody is making." Tadase said nodding.

Oh, how I love it when Tadase understands everything so well! thought the pink cheerleader happily. Even though her love for Tadase decreased ever since she saved Ikuto from Easter, she still admired that prince-like boy.

"I'm Tadase Hotori, and this is Amu Hinamori." Tadase announced. He continued introducing everyone in his group except the charas, since they were still in their character transformations. After Tadase introduced all of them, the little girl with brown braids started introducing herself as Daphne and her traveling compainions as Sabrina and Puck. Then the bunny/stuffed animal started in, introducing itself as Monoka and its group as Fai, Kuro-puu, Syaoran, and Sakura.

"Ok now that we got to know each other… who are you people?" asked Amu, Wait, my wordings a little bit weird… thought the pinkette. "I mean where are you guys from?"

"We're just travelers." smiled Fai.

"Then how come all of you 'travelers' fell from the sky out of nowhere?" asked Rima, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

~Tsubasa Chronicle POV~

Syaoran was unusually quiet this time. He was lost in thought about the last world they went to where the world is just a bunch of randomness that eased the worry and pain of anyone there. But while he was daydreaming, he also listened to what the others were saying.

"We're just travelers," smiled Fay, Syaoran snapped out of his little word, thinking that was a horrible lie.

"Then how come all you 'travelers' fell from the sky out of nowhere?" asked Rima, the clown girl.

"Because, we're searching for an item for our research." Syaoran said, finishing Fay's explanation.

"But that still doesn't explain Rima-chi's question," pouted Yaya, the blonde little king patted Yaya's head and looked at Rima.

"Well, if they don't want to explain where they come from, then they don't have to." Tadase said, Syaoran thought that this boy was extremely wise and thoughtful to others.

Maybe Sakura might like this boy as a friend to talk to, Syaoran thought.

"We're from Ferryport Landing in New York!" Daphne said happily, "And my sister and I are mystery detectives for Everafters!"

"What's an Everafter?" asked the pink cheerleader, Daphne eyes shined brightly when someone asked that wonderful question.

"We will ask more questions later." Nagihiko said ignoring, Amu's question, "For now we need to know if these people have a place to live and if they don't, where each of these people needs to go."

"That's right," agreed Tadase, "I don't think my parents would mind having a couple people live with me for a little while."

Amu nodded, "I don't think mine will either."

"Then it's decided!" jumped Yaya, "Sabrina-chan, Daphne-chi, and Puck-kun will live with Amu-chi and Fai-san, Kuro-puu, Syaoran-kun and sleeping Sakura will be with Tadase!"

**BOOM!**

"PUCK! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" screeched Sabrina, drenched in a mixture of stinks that Syaoran and the others couldn't identify.

"Mission accomplished." Puck said proudly, smirking at his prank.


End file.
